movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man Homecoming 3 (Name Coming Soon)
This is a sequel to Marvel Studio's "Spider-Man Homecoming". I think this should be in Marvel's Phase 4. This story has lots of elements based of the "Identity Crisis" comic arc, which largely consists of Peter being framed for murder and having to form new identities to clear his name. This movie is set in late 2016, early 2017. PLEASE DO NOT MAKE CHANGES - Valeyard6282 © Valeyard6282 2017 ---- Synopsis Peter Parker, also known by his alter-ego Spider-Man, is still going around New York City doing all he can to stop the street-level baddies, and the occasional big-scale threat. When Peter is accused of a terrible crime, a bounty is put on his head and Peter must don many masks to clear his name. Plot Visiting Adrian Toomes It is late summer 2017. We see Peter Parker going to the prison where Mac Gargan and Adrian Toomes are. He enters. He asks the guards if he can speak to Adrian Toomes. They say yes and take his backpack to keep up front. Peter goes back to the visiting room. Peter sits in a chaIr facing a glass window looking into another room. A phone on the wall allows communication. Adrian Toomes walks in and sits down and picks up the phone- as does Peter. Peter tells Toomes that he's terribly sorry that he lost his trial. Toomes smirks and says that it's Peter's fault. Toomes then shrugs it off and says that he shouldn't have turned to crime to continue his business. Toomes tells Peter that Mac Gargan is on to him. He says that Mac knows that he knows that Peter is Spider-Man. Peter looks worried and tells Toomes that he can't let it slip. Toomes tells Peter that he's going to protect Peter as long as he can but he can't make any promises as Mac is a dangerous man and he'll find a way to get what he wants. Peter tells Toomes to be as careful as he can. Peter then leaves. The camera allows us to see Mac Gargan and other prisoners being escorted to the yard. Mac catches a glimpse of Toomes taking to Peter. Mac Gargan's Deal Toomes goes to the prison yard where Mac Gargan approaches him by the prison walls. Mac asks who Toomes was talking to. Toomes looks worried and Mac says that he knows that was a kid. Mac says that he knows Toomes doesn't have a son either. Toomes lies and says that he's his brother's son. Mac chuckles and tells Toomes that if a kid was visiting him and with the rumors about him knowing Spider-Man's identity, then the rumors have to be true. Toomes looks scared and tells Mac not to kill him. Mac laughs and says that he won't, but he'll hurt him. Mac slips a shiv out of his sleeve and slashes Toomes' jaw. Guards rush Mac and take his weapon and cuff him and bring him back to his cell. Another day we see Mac back in the yard talking to Toomes- who's cut is stitched. He thanks Toomes for finally being cooperative. He says that he was visited by his "friend" on the outside and he made a little deal. He says that in exchange for information on Spider-Man, he and his allies would be taken out of this "dump". Notes and Deleted Ideas I didn't write any comedic elements or school scenes as I can't write that stuff well. It would still be in the movie in a very healthy amount, but I just didn't write it as I'm awful at it. Cast Peter Parker/Spider-Man- Tom Holland Dmitri Smerdyakov- Ralph Fiennes Norman Osborn- Matthew McConaughey Mac Gargan- Micheal Mando Harry Osborn- Timothee Chalamet Ned Leeds- Jacob Batalon Tony Stark/Iron Man-Robert Downey Jr Matt Murdock/Daredevil- Charlie Cox Foggy Nelson- Elden Henson Wilson Fisk- Vincent D'Onofrio Pepper Potts- Gwyneth Paltrow Adrian Toomes- Micheal Keaton Carlos LaMuerto- Wilmer Valderrama Michelle Jones- Zendaya Aunt May- Marisa Tomei Eddie Brock- Tom Hardy Flash Thompson- Tony Revolori Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Phase 4 Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies Category:Valeyard6282